


...Seriously?

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, R27 - Freeform, Romance, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: They got closer and closer, bodies slightly heated, lips almost touching. Suddenly, Tsuna brings his head back slightly, banging it forward a few seconds after with a small sneeze. His head meets Reborn's, said raven grunting while the brunette yelps.





	...Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Reborn leans down, forehead meeting Tsuna's, both males' eyes half lidded and smiles gently curling up on their faces.  Tsuna had a soft blush that was blended on his cheeks, his hands squeezing the raven's, love apparent in his honey-brown eyes.

Both males were drunk on the emotion of love and passion, soft giggles coming from Tsuna's mouth and Reborn couldn't stop the smile that covered the bottom half of his face.  Their bodies swayed, foreheads gently bumping against each other; it was clear that they didn't care about their surroundings, not that it really mattered.

They got closer and closer, bodies slightly heated, lips almost touching.  Suddenly, Tsuna brings his head back slightly, banging it forward a few seconds after with a small sneeze.  His head meets Reborn's, said raven grunting while the brunette yelps.

The love in the air quickly disappeared, the moment ruined.  Both males hold at least one of their hands to the affected areas, the skin already turning a light red.

"HIIIEEE!  I'm sorry--I'm so sorry!"  Tsuna lifts his head, concern and guilt in his eyes.

Reborn shakes his head, his hand still rubbing the red spot on his forehead, "Way to ruin the moment, Dame-Tsuna."

**Author's Note:**

> 0.7 pages · 204 words
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together.
> 
> I'm pretty sure they're kinda OOC but eh.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first prompt I've finished.  I'm not too sure if I should be proud of it or not.  I made it short on purpose, since the prompt doesn't have much detail and I wanted it to be a cute little drabble.
> 
> What do you think?  Cuz I don't know.


End file.
